


Dessert

by romanticalgirl



Series: A La Carte [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles felt Ethan press up against his back and sighed contentedly. Willow's body, hot with magic, moved back against his. Inhaling the scent of her hair, he moved his hand to her hip.  
"Giles?" her voice was fuzzy with sleep and the remnants of the spell. "I feel funny."

"I know, love. It's the spell."

"Spell?"

"Ethan was casting. He put a little spell on you."

A flash of anger and resentment coursed through her, fueled by the magical forces. "Did he?"

Giles raised an eyebrow, feeling her body temperature begin to soar. He pulled back slightly, allowing her to roll over to face him. Her eyes were fever bright and her face was flushed. He could sense the magic still in her. "Willow?"

She moved away from him and he lay on his back. Smiling, she crawled on top of him, her nude body insinuating itself against his. "Ripper?"

His body immediately responded, despite the release he'd found with Ethan. She straddled him, his still hardening cock pressed tightly to her opening. "Yes?" he breathed.

"Could I use some of your ties? I promise that I'll replace them." She ground her hips down on him and he pressed back into his pillow. "You said you couldn't refuse me anything…"

A brief image of Willow tied to his bed flickered on the edges of his mind only to be replaced by one of himself, bound, with her standing over him. He could barely breathe. "Hanging on the back of the wardrobe door."

Willow sauntered over to the closet, her firm body lit by the setting sun. His whole being was concentrated on the smooth line of her back and his cock was a persistent, pleasant ache. She disappeared into the closet and he looked over at Ethan, aware of him for the first time since she'd woken.

He was sleeping peacefully. A small smile split Giles' face. Poor Ethan. He was going to be sorry he missed this.

The soft sound of the door shutting caught his attention. Swallowing hard, he made a small noise. She stood there, two ties draped around her neck and one on each wrist. "You look far better in my clothes than I do."

"I'd have to agree. Since you look so much better out of them." She moved over to the foot of the bed. "Stand up?"

The image in his head changed to one of him standing, tied to the bedposts, her warm mouth surrounding his cock. "I don't know that I can."

"Please?" she asked sweetly. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and she came around in front of him. "Actually, that's good enough."

The picture in his head was suddenly muddled. "Here?"

"Yes. Close your eyes." She leaned down to kiss him, her lips still warm from the magic, then suddenly she was gone.

He turned to see her looping one of the ties around Ethan's ankle. He felt a burning in his gut, recognizing it as a mixture of jealousy and rage. Bloody prick put a spell on her and she was tying *him* up? "Willow?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to question your new found sexual experimentation, but…"

"Did you want me to tie you up, Ripper?" Her voice found it's way directly to his nervous system.

"That…that would be nice."

She tied the silk to the bedpost and knotted it. "Maybe later? I want to play with Ethan just a bit?"

Disappointment joined the mixture of emotions in his stomach. He mentally cursed at himself. What had he expected? Ethan was younger, fitter, leaner, sexier and probably a thousand other things he wasn't. Such as getting tied up to the bed by a very naked Willow. Damn it all to hell.

She attached Ethan's other leg to the post. "Can you help me move him? I've got him under a light spell, so he should sleep through it."

"Certainly." He slipped his arms under Ethan and pulled him towards him. His body was limp from the spell and moved easily. "Here all right?'

"Perfect." She hissed. She walked to the head of the bed and repeated the process with his arms. "It wasn't very nice of him, you know."

Giles could sense the heat beginning to burn off of her again and looked up at her quickly. Her eyes were dancing with mischief. "What wasn't nice?

"What he did to me. The spell. I wanted to feel you inside me," she walked around the bed to his side and slid her hand over his thigh to his erection. Stroking it with a warm hand, she kissed his shoulder. "I wanted to feel you explode deep inside me."

"Willow…"

He turned to grab her, but she danced out of his reach. "Grab the chair." She pointed to the easy chair in the corner. "Bring it up in front of the bed?"

Confusion lit his features. He dragged the chair over and sat in it. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're doing, Willow."

She was back at the head of the bed, stacking pillows under Ethan's neck so that he could easily see the chair. "It's simple, really. I'm going to make Ethan realize the error of his ways." She walked towards him and stood shyly in front of him. "I'm gonna make him watch."

"Ethan likes to watch."

"I'm gonna make him suffer first."

"He also likes to suffer."

"I'm gonna make it last." She kissed him softly. "I don't know that you're going to want to watch this first part."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to watch me…do things to him."

Giles grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. "Willow, I would watch you do almost anything. Especially naked." He laced his hand through her hair and pulled her down into a kiss. His tongue traced the outline of her lips before dipping between them. She sucked at his tongue, drawing it deep into her mouth. He guided the kiss, holding her captive with his strong hand. When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath. "Now, go torture the poor sod. I'll be waiting right here when you're ready for me."

"Willing and able?"

He took her hand and rested it lightly on the damp tip of his cock. "What do you think, love?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this."

*****  
Ethan felt the soft tingle of magic as he awoke. Willow was sitting beside him, her back to Giles, her eyes shining. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She should still be out cold. Obviously her own natural power had altered how the spell effected her, but he could tell it was still influencing her. "Hello, little witch."

"Ethan."

He attempted to move his arm and burst out laughing when he realized he couldn't. "Son of a bitch. Did you teach her everything you know, Ripper?"

"No. This she figured out all on her own." Giles leaned back in the chair. "Who knows, Ethan. Maybe she'll teach you a thing or two."

"What could she teach me?"

Willow smiled down at him. "Humility? Reason? Control? Decency?"

"Funny words coming from someone who was so hot and bothered to get into Ripper's pants that she agreed to have her first time be as part of a threesome." Ethan smirked. "You and Ripper. Always like to think you're so proper when all you are is as horny as the rest of us."

"Well, maybe for now, but I promise that you're going to be far hornier by the time I'm through with you."

She moved and straddled his chest, her light form a pleasant weight. Her fingernails trailed over his nipples, bringing them to hard points. Moving her hands slightly, she rubbed them with her thumbs, gently massaging the flesh. Ethan's smile was cocky as ever.

"You're doing a fine job, love. But from the looks of Ripper, you've got a long way to go before I'm even close to as hard as he is."

"Ask and ye shall receive." She slid back slightly until his cock was pressed against her buttocks. His erection perked up immediately, pressing hard to the firm flesh. "Well, I guess I know what Ethan likes. I guess I should have known though, judging your attraction to Ripper."

She began moving, letting the wet tip rub against her. Ethan thrust his hips, wishing he could grab her hips and impale her on his aching cock. Her smile told him she was quite aware of what he wanted, but she wasn't about to give it to him. Ethan's eyes were unfocused as he lost himself in the sensation, but his attention caught as Giles stood and walked beside the bed.

"I have something you might enjoy, Willow."

"I know you do," she giggled.

Ethan groaned as she pressed back. He could feel the tight puckering of her anus against the tip of his cock and he ached to enter her. Giles sat beside him and held out a small bottle. Willow uncapped it and the scent wafted in Ethan's direction.

She tilted the bottle and poured some of the contents into her hand. She handed the bottle back to Giles and rubbed her hands together. Putting them behind her back, she began coating Ethan's penis with a smooth, cool cream. "You want to be inside me, don't you Ethan? You want to slip in there and take my virginity the way you helped Giles take it earlier. You want me to raise up just a little then let you fill me slowly and deeply. Don't you?"

Ethan licked his lips, his eyes narrowed to small slits. "Isn't that what you want me to want?"

"I want you to want whatever you wish, Ethan. But, deny it if you want, I know that's what you want. Maybe I should let Ripper do it in front of you. He says you like to watch. But I think you like being in control. You don't really want me to slide your cock inside me. You want to do it. You want to control the speed and the pain." Her hand began stroking the cream covered penis. Ethan's eyes closed all the way. "Don't you?"

Concentrating her efforts on the tip, she sped up her hand until he was gasping for air. Realizing he was getting close, she stopped her movements and moved off him. He continued to thrust his hips, wishing desperately that the motion would provide some release.

His eyes opened. "Not nice to stop, love."

"I'm not trying to be nice." She kissed Giles and tapped his nose. "You're supposed to be in the chair watching. I want Ethan to see that glorious erection of yours. I think it might make him a little jealous."

"Aren't you going to be in the way of his view?"

"Oh, no. I plan to be out of the way." She followed him to the chair. Once he was settled, she slithered between Ethan's legs and began nibbling the inside of his thighs. Giles scooted the chair forward and began massaging her feet. Willow's moans reverberated against Ethan's skin. He struggled to keep his eyes open, struggled to hold Giles' gaze.

Ripper's look was taunting, mocking, superior. His little witch had the upper hand, although, Ethan had to admit, it certainly wasn't the worst punishment he'd suffered.

Catching Ethan's eye, Giles lowered one hand to his erection. Ethan's eyes followed the hand, watching enraptured as Ripper began stroking himself. Ethan remembered the feel of the velvet flesh under his hand, inside his mouth, inside him. Every memory seemed etched in Giles' satisfied smile.

Ethan simply stared, enjoying the play of Willow's lips and tongue over the hairs on his legs. She was singularly going about her task, seemingly oblivious to what Ripper was doing behind her. Suddenly, her trajectory changed and her lips were kissing the warm flesh under his testicles.

Her tongue stroked it, licking the underside of his balls, but studiously avoiding contact with his cock. He lost his view somewhat as Willow's bottom pushed up in the air. God what he wouldn't give to be in Ripper's vantage point.

Willow ran her hand over his erection before laughing softly, her lips on his sensitive skin. She ran a feather light touch over his testicles before letting it glide down. Her finger coated with the cream, she took a deep breath and slipped her finger inside his ass.

Ethan came off the bed, his muscles tightened almost past endurance. His clenched body kept her still. Slowly he began to relax and she slowly began pumping her finger in and out of him. He whimpered softly, eagerly. "It's been so long," he whispered. He kept his eyes open, still staring at Ripper. "So long, Ripper."

Repressed memories of his youthful experimentation surged into Giles' mind. He had an overwhelming urge to move Willow out of the way and take over. But he stayed in the chair, one hand furiously pumping his cock, the other clenching the arm of the chair.

Ethan had stopped making noise altogether, but his body continued responding. Willow drew one of his testicles into her mouth and sucked lightly. She could feel him growing closer and smiled again. This was far too easy.

Pulling away once again, she turned to see Giles also close to release. She walked over to him quickly and gently but firmly removed his hand. "No, no, no. I'll take care of that, Mr. Giles. You behave."

"Yes, Love."

He worked to get his breathing back to normal, his gaze deliberately avoiding Ethan. Willow sat between Ethan's spread legs, her back to his tortured face. She reached out and touched Giles' cheek. "You've known him longer than I have, does he deserve more suffering?

"Of a personal nature? Oh yes. I fully expect him to want his orgasm so bad, he'll be begging for it." He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his lips. "Unless you're not up for it?"

"If you're up for it, Ripper, then I'm up for it." She thought for a moment "We should do it before the spell wears off then. Otherwise I might have to start feeling sorry for him. Or did you want a little recuperation time?" her finger touched the small pool of liquid on the tip of his penis. "You were pretty close there."

"I still am. But I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not. I want it to last a long, long time. I don't intend for it to be over with any time soon."

"My torture or his?"

"Both," she giggled softly. "Don't you want it to last?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she pulled away. Moving back to Ethan, she crawled between his spread legs and situated herself so that the heat of her sex was pressed against the underside of his penis. "Are you having fun, Ethan?"

He didn't answer, but he did meet her eyes. Fire danced in them. A silent promise of retribution.

"Well, I see somebody isn't being very nice." She pulled away. "I don't think we're going to let you play anymore if you're going to be like that, Ethan. I'll just go and play with Giles."

He watched her hips sway as she walked the few steps to the chair. She straddled Giles' thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It looks like it's just you and me, Ripper."

"I'll try not to be too disappointed, love." He kissed her tenderly. "You do realize, however, that from his position, Ethan's only going to be able to see your back."

"What do you suggest?"

"Oh, I say we tie him to the chair and make him watch us on the bed."

She made a show of contemplating the idea. A slow smile spread across her face. "Would you like to tie him up this time?"

Ethan groaned softly. Giles smiled. "Should you put the spell back? Or should I move him as is?"

"Since we're punishing him, I think he should be awake. Can you handle him?"

Giles raised an eyebrow. "I'll try."

Willow slid off his lap and moved to one side of the bed. She loosened the ties, but held Ethan in place. He wasn't struggling all that much, though. "You being good, Ethan?"

He didn't answer, his gaze locked on Giles. "You gonna tie me up again, Ripper. It's getting to be a habit."

Giles unfastened the silk from the posts and pulled Ethan toward him. Wrapping Ethan's arm around his shoulders, he led him to the chair. He looped the ties back around the bedposts and braced Ethan's feet against the footboard. He stood in front of him, considering for a moment what to do with his hands. "Not really anything to tie his hands to, Willow. Any suggestions?"

"The feet of the chair." She lay on her side on the bed, her hand trailing over her skin. Ethan watched her, the heat still in his eyes, as Giles disappeared behind him to tie his arms.

"This isn't over yet, love."

"You're right, Ethan." She slipped her hand between her legs and began rubbing her aching clitoris. "It's only just beginning." Dipping her fingers in her wet pussy, she wet them before moving to bring them to Ethan's lips. Tracing the seam of his lips, she left him with the taste and smell of her as she returned to her position on the bed. "Just so you'll have a taste for what we're doing."

Ethan gritted his teeth in frustration. Obviously this was not a spell he ever wanted to use on the little witch again. It had a distinctly odd effect on her. He liked her much better shy and unassuming. Vindictive and spiteful was more his thing.

Giles pulled on the ties and Ethan groaned. "Ow. Bastard."

"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were secure." He knelt beside Ethan's right thigh and lay his head on it. Looking up, he smiled. "Having a good time, Ethan?"

"Fuck off, Ripper."

Giles shrugged and stood. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to the tip of Ethan's cock and breathed. The shuddering breath he got in response delighted him. "I'll be on my way, then."

*****  
Willow lay on her side, facing Ethan. Giles slid behind her, his warm hand resting on her hip. He looked purposefully at the other man, a mocking grin back on his face. Moving his head to nuzzle Willow's neck, he slid his hand down, over her thigh to the mound of red curls between her legs. He laced his fingers in them, briefly rubbing the tender flesh beneath.

She moaned happily, spreading her legs further apart to allow him better access. His long, practiced fingers moved into the warm, wet cleft to tease her clitoris. The hard nub rolled under his fingers as he applied easy pressure to it. She quivered ever so slightly in his arms.

Giles moved his fingers down, entering the tight channel of her vagina. The muscles clenched around them, holding him captive. He leaned over and nibbled her earlobe, eliciting a giggle and causing her to relax. She felt his fingers dip further inside her and wriggled until she was flat on her back. With the liquid sensation Giles was creating in her, she suddenly didn't care if Ethan saw and suffered. All she wanted was to keep feeling it.

Ethan stared with blatant hunger at the couple. His eyes were trained on Giles' hand as it pumped gently into her. Willow practically purred as he moved his thumb up to caress her clit while his hand kept moving. Ethan tore his gaze away from Giles' hand, instead staring as his mouth began a torturous exploration of her breasts.

Her nipples were hard and red, peaked above the ivory swell of her chest. Giles' smooth lips enveloped one of them and Ethan couldn't help but moan. Willow turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in pleasure. Ethan's hips were thrusting in time with Giles' hand, his cock hard, the veins throbbing.

"Ethan?"

"Yes, Willow?" he growled.

"Don't you wish you'd been good?" Her hand tangled in Giles' hair and he raised his head slightly, his green eyes alight with passion. He laughed deep in his throat before returning to her creamy flesh.

Ethan's blood sang, pulsing through his system. He wanted to rip through the damn silk and join them on the bed. "If I say yes, will you let me join you?"

"Only…" she stopped as Giles removed his fingers and began tracing patterns on her stomach with his damp fingers. "…only one way to find out." Giles tongue followed the designs, licking away her juices. "Isn't there?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"No." She smiled widely. Giles, lost to the conversation, began kissing his way down Willow's stomach. His lips explored her curves and lines, tasting her. He parted her legs with his hands and moved slightly so that he was between them. The soft lips and tongue that had so recently massaged her breasts began delving into the welcoming heat of her sex.

His tongue slipped inside her and she cried out, her body arching off the bed. He continued lapping at her, tasting her as her body shook with an orgasm. When her body's shaking subsided, he pulled his mouth away, teasing smile on his wet lips.

She sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. Her lips licked the taste of her orgasm from his before her tongue snaked into his waiting mouth. He braced himself above her, one arm around her back to hold her to him. With practiced ease, he slipped his cock inside her tightness and began a slow thrust.

Willow pulled back from the kiss, gasping his name. He lay her back on the bed in an effort to support himself better above her. His hips began their dance, meeting her eager thrusts with his own until they were entangled in a heady display of unsatisfied lust.

Ethan watched them, his own cock aching for release. Giles' soft grunts of desire matched his own of frustration. A warm trail of semen made it's way down his shaft, offering no relief. The cool trail it left simply made him yearn for someone's tongue to capture it.

Suddenly, Willow's short nails dug into Giles' shoulders and she came off the bed as her explosion hit. Giles continued thrusting, the pain concentrating his efforts. She writhed beneath him, bringing him over the edge. He slipped a hand between them and massaged her clit as he orgasmed, bringing her to her second.

She lay panting beneath him, her eyes closed. "I don't think I can move. Or breathe. Or anything."

"You can bloody well let me out of these restraints. How about that?" Ethan muttered through clenched teeth.

Giles rolled off Willow, bringing a small pout to her face. "Should we let him out? Or do you think it's safer to keep him tied up."

"Definitely safer tied up, but we can't, in good conscience, keep him that way forever."

"Should I do the honors?"

"No. I think this is a job for me." Willow slid off the end of the bed and knelt between Ethan's legs. Her tongue fulfilled his unspoken request and licked the creamy drip from his cock. She closed her eyes, rolling it around on her tongue as though it were a fine wine.

His dark eyes met her green ones and he managed a smile. She smiled in return for just a moment before engulfing his entire cock. He impaled her mouth, thrusting his hips in wild abandon. Willow pulled away before he could reach orgasm, causing him to emit an enraged curse.

"Don't worry, Ethan. I'm not that cruel. Not like you." She got up and straddled him, easily sliding him inside her pussy, wet with both hers and Giles' secretions. His thrusting began in earnest and he grasped the bottom of the chair for leverage. She clung to the back of the chair, her body pressing down on his in anxious anticipation of his climax.

He came with a suppressed shout, his semen a hot flood inside her. Spent, after nearly an hour in bondage, he let his head roll back against the cushion of the chair. "You know, if you wanted me to feel sorry about the spell, this was the wrong way to go about it."

"I didn't want you to feel sorry. I wanted you to suffer." Willow's smile reminded Ethan of her youth. So innocent, so trusting. "You gave me a slice of freedom to do what I wanted to do. I can't thank you enough for that. You just didn't do it very nicely."

"You're not…" he laughed aloud. "Jesus Ripper. I was right. You were damn smart to pick the little witch."

Giles laughed along with him. "I didn't need you to tell me that. I've known it since the day I met her."

Willow started to turn to face Giles when she was hit by a wave of dizziness. She fell back, Ethan's cock slipping out of her, and crumpled to the floor.

*****  
Giles was at her side in an instant. Her body was shaking and ice cold. "What's going on?"

"Untie me."

"What the fuck is going on, Ethan?"

"Untie me so I can check." His voice was cold. "Damn it, Ripper. I'm no good to her like this."

Giles untied the silk with trembling hands, and Ethan joined him on the floor. He felt Willow's clammy skin and fevered brow.

"It's all right. It's just the spell. She's coming down from the magic. It was a sexual release trigger and the last few minutes she must have been running on pure adrenaline. Let's get her to the bed and let her sleep it off."

"She's going to be all right?"

Ethan raised a hand to Giles' cheek and stroked it. "She'll be fine, Rupert. I promise."

Giles lifted her tenderly, laying her on the bed. He lay beside her, pulling her chilled body to his. "I'm going to hold you to your word, Ethan."

"I know." He lay next to Giles and tried to stroke the tension from his back. "I wouldn't hurt her, Giles. Ever. I wouldn't do that to you."

He turned slightly, looking away from Willow into Ethan's eyes. "I know."


End file.
